


Panic (a free write)

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Free Verse, Panic, Panic Attacks, Poems, Poetry, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: It is impossible to make panic poetic.





	Panic (a free write)

It is impossible to make panic poetic. Sadness, sorrow, and solemnity have forms that flow into words. Patterns can be pieced together, creating a collection of words that can be called a poem. Panic has no patterns. No one takes joy in the disjoint phrases, feelings and figures that infect one’s mind. Like a drop of rancid oil, panic races through the body, destroying any depictions of order. Decisions halt as delinquent memories demand a hearing. Emotions invade the intellect but oscillate rapidly. Nerves deteriorate under the onslaught. Senses should decay but rather are sharpened. Panic is a drug—it illuminates everything and magnifies the invisible. Anchors appear—a stable structure on which one’s being can rest—relax—be at peace…but the surface dissolves into mist, plunging one’s purpose off the precipice. The poem shatters at the base, panic begins anew.   
It is impossible to make panic poetic.


End file.
